


No One Said Life Was Gonna Be Fair

by JubilationLeeWrites



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Parents Trying Their Best, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Parents, Sex, Single Parents, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, single dad, single mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JubilationLeeWrites/pseuds/JubilationLeeWrites
Summary: Greg's A 40 Year Old Down On His Luck Carwash Owner, Trying His Hardest To Be The Best Father He Can Be When He Can Only Really See His Son Every Other Weekend.Jasper's A 37 Year Old Tired Ex-Solider And Housewife Trying Her Hardest To Cope With Her PTSD And The Difficulty Of Raising A Teenage Daughter And Being A Loving Wife.Properly Meeting One Another After A Series Of Chance Encounters, Their Tentative Friendship May Become Something More





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Written By JubilationLeeWritesFics

**_Prologue_ **

 

* * *

 

 

_The soft sounds of the ocean intermixed with the faint breeze blowing across the beach filled the ears of the young black haired man, who watched with bated breath as his curly bubblegum pink haired lover teasingly stripped out of her cream white dress and exposed her naked body to the chill breeze. A soft moan escaped her lips carried away by the very same sea breeze that had crawled up her spine and gently caressed her bare breasts._

 

_“I could tell you this,” She cooed as she slowly swayed her curvaceous body as dark pink rose petals drifted on the breeze before they leisurely cascaded down upon her nude body, “but you know it goes without saying. So instead I’ll reminisce about far better things that drifted through my mind during…some other kind of daydream.”_

 

_“Rose...what...are you doing?” Swallowing the black haired man slowly made his way to her. His feet sinking deeper and deeper into the scratchy sand. The miniscule grains digging further and further into his calloused feet until they drew blood making him hiss, as he struggled to claw himself out of the sands and into his beloved's gentle and enticing embrace, “R-r-rose!” He hissed gritting his teeth digging his pudgy fingers into razor sharp sand, “Please Rose! Help me!” He howled as the grains of sand ripped through his fingertips and chipped the bone, dying the soft white sand a blackish crimson as he sunk deeper and deeper into their depths._

 

_Watching with a cruel smile upon her face, Rose chuckled as she began to twirl in slow circles under the full moon. The rose petals clinging to her pale skin one after another began to wither with each twirl before falling to the ground, curled up, rotted, lifeless husks as Rose began to wickedly giggle after asking a simple question._

 

**_“Oh Greg will you fall away with me?”_ **

 

_In the fleeting moments before the sands completely swallowed him, he watched as an alabaster skinned woman,, glided across the sands into the arms of his beloved a wicked grin filling her narrow cheeks before she stole a single kiss from Rose underneath the full moon's pale light._

 

_\---_

 

_The deafening screech of sirens and cacophony of screams and pleas for help and for God, fell on deaf ears as the imposing tan skinned woman lumbered through the pillars of billowing smoke and scalding wall of flames. Her hazel eyes scanning the pillars of smoke for her other, the woman, that like her, who would be unaffected by the smoke and flame, but as flames crawled higher and higher up the crumbling beams, no such entity manifested itself for her._

 

_“Lapis, please!” The woman pleaded as she reached out to a cloud of smoke, only for it to waft away as she came close, “I need you! I need you so badly!”_

 

_“Then take off your blindfold and tell me what you see.” A soft voice whispered in her ear._

 

_“What I see?" The woman replied as she watched the smoke and flames part to reveal a corridor of flame seared doors that each added to the cacophony of screams that drowned out the crackling of the white hot flames, "What do you want me to see?"_

 

_“Me but perhaps your naked eyes are trapped in a dream?” The voice questioned as the woman yelped in pain as a large red burn filled her arm, “Maybe I shouldn't ev_ _en waste my time unveiling my disguise?” The voice hissed as another agonizing burn seared her flesh, but this time Jasper watched as a tendril of smoke swirled around her arm before becoming a wisp of vapor as it floated lazily into the air, “It’s not as if you realize that nothing is what it seems.” The voice mocked as a thick tendril of smoke wrapped around Jasper’s throat and whipped her around to face a thick plume of smoke that slowly transformed into a lithe woman with ash grey eyes and charcoal black skin._

 

_“Lapis!” The woman cried as she reached out to caress the figures cheek only for her cupped palm to drift through her ethereal form._

 

_“Tell me what you want.” Lapis ordered as her fingers slowly danced up the large woman’s arm, leaving jagged red burns that made her wince and gasp, “Tell me what you need.” She cooed as she pressed a scalding kiss to the woman’s pulse making her gasp in a moment of ecstasy and pain before she tried to pull Lapis close only for her palms to coated in ash as they wafted through her swaying hips._

 

_“I want you!” The woman growled as Lapis pressed yet another scalding kiss to her cold flesh, “I NEED YOU!" Her entire body quivered as Lapis traced the tips of her smoking fingers across her back, "Y-y-you’re like…like…aaahh! A drug.” She moaned as Lapis traced the tip of her thumb over the bridge of her nose._

 

_“Like a drug?” Lapis questioned as she grabbed the woman's wrists and pinned them to her side. The foul stench of burnt charcoal and cigarette ash filled the women’s nostrils as Lapis leaned in and kissed her. Her ash coated tongue spreading her lips before it entered her mouth and swirled around making the woman gag as she attempted to pull away, only for Lapis to push her back into one of the charred doors as a thin plume of smoke wafted outward from their locked lips. “We’re lover’s in the smoke,” Lapis's voice stated as the thin plume became a dark black cloud that surrounded them, “and we can’t breathe.” She cooed as she stepped back from the swirling mass of smoke and looked down at the lifeless body of the woman, bright red burns criss crossed against her pale and gaunt skin as a smoldering trail of dark grey ash dribbled down her chin._


	2. Act 1 : The Best Day - Chap. 1 : Always Somethin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel Free To Leave Comments Complaints Criticism And Any Questions Below Or At Either Of Our Tumblrs (VokunStrun.tumblr.com & JubilationLeeWritesFics.tumblr.com) Or Our Twitters (@VokunStrun & @JublieeWrites)

**_Act 1 – The Best Day_ **

**_Chapter 1 :  Always Somethin'_ **

 

* * *

 

Perhaps it was the dim, flickering florescent lights of the grocery store, or maybe his lack of sleep lately but as he looked at his muddled reflection in the cooler door, he swore that the middle aged man looking back at him was in fact someone else. Someone who had life repeatedly kick him in the dick before it hacked a loogie on him as he laid on the ground wheezing for mercy.

 

“Jesus, Greg what the Hell happened to you?” He muttered to himself as he rubbed the top of his balding head, “What happened to the Star Child who was gonna take the world by storm?” He questioned as he turned away from his reflection and began pushing his half filled cart down the aisle trying his hardest to ignore his pathetic looking reflection in the frost hued glass of the cooler doors but there was something about the slow walking, hunched over loser visible in the corner of his eye that made him feel sick to his stomach.

 

His once black hair was now a dull brown with uneven streaks of pale grey that ran from above his ears to about an inch and a half down his wild mane. Heavy bags hung underneath his eyes and large crows feet rested at the edges of his eyes. While he had always been on the chubbier side, his massive beer belly was just a cruel reminder of his descent from wannabe rock star into fat slob who spent his days washi-

 

His train of thought was interrupted by the piano melody ringtone of his phone. Quickly fishing it out of his pocket, Greg’s momentary excitement turned into a mix of frustration and sadness as he read the text message from Pearl.

 

**Pearl : You can’t have Steven this weekend.**

 

Shaking his head angrily he quickly called Pearl and had nearly filled his cart before she answered the phone with a bitter, hateful, “What do you want, Greg?”

 

"Pearl what do you mean I can't have Steven this weekend?” He questioned as he pulled his basket to a stop and scanned the cereal boxes for the one that Steven liked,  "It's my weekend, Pearl.” Standing on the tips of his toes, he tried to grab the Crying Breakfast Friends cereal but as he heard Pearl groan in disgust on the other end of the phone, he dropped back to his heels accidentally knocking the cereal box back with the tips of his fingers.

 

"Greg, do you,” Sighing before she continued, “do you really think after that…bullshit, you pulled in Keystone, that I would even let you spend FIVE minutes, with my baby unsupervised.” She hissed, “You’re lucky I’m even giving you the courtesy of knowing you can’t have him this weekend.”

 

"How many times do I have to tell you?” He questioned as he drug  his palm down his face, “Ruby and Sapphire were watching him the entire 45 minutes I was gone, Pearl." Standing on his tip toes, he ignored the urge to fling his phone down the aisle and tried to grab the tipped over box of cereal.

 

"That's the POINT GREG!” Pearl snapped, making him flinch, “YOU, yes you Greg, were supposed to be watching him. Not Ruby. Not Sapphire. YOU!" She roared making him flinch again, “Besides being entirely incompetent in that regard you let him run off at tha-"

 

"Here." A husky voice grunted, as a rippling tan arm covered in jagged stripes of pale white skin grabbed the Crying Breakfast Friends cereal off the top shelf and tossed it into the basket for Greg.

 

"Thank you." Greg said quickly as he turned to properly thank the person who helped him but unfortunately his mystery helper had already left the aisle, the only sign of them was the fleeting glance he had gotten of their wild bleached pony tail.

 

"Greg are you even listening to me?" Pearl inquired snapping him out of his momentary trance.

 

"Yes,” He sighed and hung his head before continuing, “yes Pearl I am." Waiting a moment for her to reply with a harsh comment, he was surprised when none came and added, “Pearl, um…well don’t you um...think that this well a bit harsh.”

 

"Harsh?” She questioned with a soft chuckle, “You think that I'm acting harsh?” She inquired softly as Greg slowly nodded his before stating in a faint whisper, “Yes, just a tiny bit.” The moment the words had left his mouth he knew that he had signed his death certificate and that the soft chuckle of Pearl’s was no different than the sound of a pistol being cocked before being pressed to the back of his head, "You told my thirteen year old son, that and I quote verbatim, ‘If I don't come back in an hour. Call the police.” Greg felt all the color drain from his face as he swallowed before replying.

 

"It...it was a…a joke, Pearl." Greg stammered as he slowly began pushing his cart, “He…he even laughed about it.” Nervously chuckling he continued, “Heck he was the one who brought up the notion the guy I was meeting could be a serial killer." He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear as he waited for the inevitable onslaught of insults and foul curses from Pearl, but none came. “P-p-pearl? Are you still there?”

 

"Greg, it's Garnet." A calm English accented voice replied making him sigh in relief.

 

"Hey Garnet, how's it going?" He asked, as he waited for the ball to drop and Pearl to begin insulting him.

 

"Fine” She answered simply, “Greg, Steven is sick and that's why he can't go with you this weekend." She told him calmly, "I know you were both looking forward to this weekend but sometimes things come up.” Sighing he opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by her, “Greg, don’t worry. I’m fairly certain that for your next weekend he'll be a okay and ready to go."

 

"I hope so. And thanks for telling me Garnet, it means a lot.” He uttered somberly, thinking of all the fun things he had planned for Steven this weekend, “Is it okay if I drop by and see him?”

 

"No, I’m afraid you can’t.” Pearl ordered in soft tone over the phone, "He needs his rest and I wouldn’t want you getting sick as well. I mean you have a business to run and you being sick would hinder that, wouldn't it?" Her words were like poisoned honey, so enticing and reassuring but in reality utterly toxic, hiding precisely placed jabs at him.

 

"Yeah, you’re absolutely right.” Hanging his head so that no one could see the large tears welling up in the corner of his eyes, he swallowed before adding, “Can…can you tell him, that, that I l love him and that I hope he gets better real soon.” Getting into line, he sniffled deeply as he waited for Pearl to respond.

 

"I’ll try, Greg". Pearl muttered as a muffled voice shouted to 'Tell Greg I said Hey!' in the background, before she simply said, “Good bye Greg." She deftly ended the call before he could tell her likewise.

 

Releasing a dejected sigh he watched the green call screen fade away and  his phone's wallpaper replace it. A thin smile filled his face as he looked at the photo of Steven caught midlaugh with MC Bear-Bear pressed to his chest while he was adorned his birthday crown and cape. He released yet another sigh thinking about his son. He was kind, caring, incredibly trusting and able to see the good in everyone.

 

Even his piece of shit old man whose only noteworthy accomplishment in his entire useless life was helping create a sparkling ball of sunshine named Steven.

 

"You're a dollar short ma'am." The cashier said suddenly ripping Greg away from his thoughts.

 

"Shit.” The woman in front of him growled, “Gimme a second. I know I got a dollar here somewhere." She muttered as she started to dig through her pockets before pulling out a wallet with the words Bad Motherfucker proudly stitched into its faded brown leather.

 

Greg was hypnotized as he watched woman grumble as she looked through her wallet for another dollar. Her rippling muscles stretched the seams of her black and pink flannel, and she absolutely towered over him. Even with her slouched posture she had to be at the very least 6 foot 5. She had wild bleached hair that was pulled into a high messy ponytail, and her beautiful tanned skin was covered in jagged stripes of vitiligo that paired with her fierce catlike hazel eyes conjured the image of a majestic tigress on the verge of pouncing on her unsuspecting prey.

 

**_Stars! She’s fucking beautiful!_ **

 

Quickly shaking that thought from his head, he quickly fished a dollar out of his short and passed it to the cashier, before giving the woman a kind smile as she looked at him curiously before muttering. “Thanks.” Grabbing her bags and her receipt the woman quickly walked off leaving Greg alone with the cashier, as he absent mindedly wondered why he hadn’t tried to get her name.

 

\---

 

Jasper enjoyed the short walk from her apartment to the grocery store. In that 15 minute walk she was free from all of the burdens life has dumped on her. She wasn't Jasper Lazuli bitter house wife. She wasn't Jasper Lazuli tired and underappreciated mom. She especially wasn't Jasper Lazuli the former solider who suffered from PTSD and was directly responsible for the death of her former commanding officer.

 

No.

 

She wasn't that woman at all during these trips to and from the grocery store.

 

She was simply Jasper Ramirez, the 36 year old woman who went to the Beach City Super Market every other Friday. She was Jasper Ramirez, the woman who loved feeling the ocean breeze on her skin. She was just Jasper Ramirez, and that was perfection.

 

She enjoyed just being Jasper Ramirez. She didn't have a jealous wife, an angry teenage daughter, no guilt, and no real worries. She loved that brief feeling if euphoric bliss and absolutely cherished the walk to and from the Strawberry Meadow Apartments to the Beach City Supermarket because the moment she returned across the threshold of Strawberry Meadows, she would be no longer exist in that fragile bubble outside of her normal life. Once she crossed that threshold she would make her way back to reality and would be Jasper Lazuli, house wife, mother, and ex-Army soldier once again.

 

Making the right turn that led to block where her apartment complex was, Jasper released an exasperated sigh. The four story brick building that now filled her vision meant that her brief time as Jasper Ramirez was almost at an end. What made the situation worse was seeing the ruby squad's dark red Dodge Aspen running in front of the building.

 

The Ruby Squad, as Mala had labeled them years ago due their matching ruby necklaces and odd infatuation with the color red, had been their neighbors for years. They were an odd bunch who for some strange reason preferred to go by the nicknames they picked up in the military instead of their actual names. There was Doc who had been a medic in the Army. Army who had always simply said she served in the Army never clarifying as what. Leggy who had lost her leg due to an IED explosion. Navy who like Doc had been a medic except she had been in the Navy and then there was Eyeball. She had actually been in Jasper's unit and had been there when their commanding officer had died. She had lost her left eye sometime after her second tour and never told anyone the specifics of how.

 

"Hey Jasper." Eyeball beamed as she opened the door for her.

 

"Hey Eyeball." Jasper replied knowing she had to keep their conversation short and sweet. While she enjoyed talking to her neighbor she knew that if Lapis found out they had more then a two minute long conversation there'd be hell to pay.

 

"How's it going?" Eyeball asked ignoring Doc as she began to honk the SUV's horn.

 

"It's going." Jasper replied tiredly.

 

"One of those days huh" Eyeball said before holding up her hand in attempt to tell Doc to hold on.

 

"Yup."

 

"Well I hope things get better.” She whispered as she looked up at Jasper, her lone brown eye twinkling as she flashed her a reassuring smile, “Well I’ll see ya, Jasper. If you get the chance, tell Mala and Lapis I said Hey.” Eyeball suggested before running out the door, shouting at the top of her lungs at Doc, to calm the fuck down, with the horn already.

 

"Will do Lizzy.” Jasper uttered as she shook her head and turned around shakingly making her way up the stairs, "Oh but Honey, we get the best view of the ocean from this apartment! And don't worry the super said they were gonna start fixing the elevator meaning you wont have to walk up the stairs for much longer." Jasper uttered in a deadpan voice, before groaning as she agonizingly reached the middle of the staircase,, “Oh okay then let's get this apartment besides this is only temporary, right? It's not like we're gonna live here for the next eighteen years. It's not like we'll raise our daughter here. Right Lapis?" Jasper stopped at the top of the first flight of stairs and wheezed as she sat her groceries on the ground. "Exactly Jasper, don’t worry about the stairs either. It won't even be a problem because the landlady is gonna fix that fucking elevator soon. And if not it’ll be okay because its not like your gonna enlist in the Army and take a bullet or three to your left leg making it just a… little bit difficult to walk up these goddamn stairs with the groceries. Because everything’s gonna be alright! I promise!” She spat as she leaned against the railing, "Fuck. Come on Jasper quit screwing around and let's get these groceries to the apartment."

 

\---

 

Home sweet home, Greg thought bitterly he as pulled into the parking lot of the carwash. Pulling his van to a stop in front of it’s office, his brow furrowed as he considered the possibility of just reversing out of the weathered concrete of the parking lot and driving either to see Steven or to the Palanquin. A stiff drink would make a world of difference right now.

 

_Just do it Greg. Go have a drink, take the edge off. It’s not like you’re going to see your son anytime soon anyways._

 

**No. Don’t do anything stupid Greg. Just take it easy, everything will be fine.**

 

Putting his van in park, he slowly turned it off before he pushed back his seat and began to imagine for the umpteenth time what life would be like if Rose didn't die.

 

_Would he be able to see Steven more than every other weekend and the occasional surprise visit his son gave him? Would they actually have been a family? Would it have been him, Rose, Pearl and Steven living on the beach having delightful misadventures? Hell would he and Pearl finally reconciled their differences and actually become civil towards one another? Instead of throwing thinly veiled insults at one another every time they spoke. Or would he still be a deadbeat loser living out of the back of his va-_

 

"Earth to Greg! Is anyone there? Come on Greg snap out it man!" A voice accompanied by a pair of snapping fingers make him flinch, as he threw his arms in the air and squeaked.

 

"PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! I DON'T HABE ANY MONEY!” He screamed, throwing his arms up in front of his face, before slowly turning towards the snickering lavender haired woman in his passenger seat, “AMETHYST! WHAT THE HELL!? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

 

“Yeah I’m not the only thing to do that, Big Boy.” She replied patting his stomach as she continued to chuckle.

 

Furrowing his brow, he ignored her comment and shook his head dismissively, "And how many times do I have to tell you knock instead of just hopping in my van. I could be sleeping or even changing for all you know."

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know Greg.” She replied before blowing a raspberry, “You told me a thousand times. Um hey, Amethyst don’t…uh just hop in my van. Cuz that’s kinda rude and ya know my big floppy dick can be swangin' around or somethin'. I mean I know you’ve seen a dick before but yeah I don’t want you lookin' at mine, cuz it's all floppy and weird.” She finished with a loud exaggerated sigh as Greg groaned in disgust, dragging his palms down his face before dropping his head onto his steering wheel.

 

“Amethyst, that’s disgusting.”

 

Blowing another raspberry at him Amethyst shoved her seat back and pulled out a pack of menthol cigarettes, “Want one?” Holding put the pack to Greg, she made a low bah! as he shook his head before taking a single cigarette from the pack and putting it in her mouth, lighting it with a quick flick of her lighter, “So Greg, tell me what really happened in Keystone? And don’t leave out any of the fun bits.”

 

"Exactly what I said happened Amethyst." He replied lifting his head from the steering wheel, giving her an irritated glare that made a cold chill creep up her spine as her arms became coated in goose pimples.

 

"So you left Steven by himself in the middle of the night at the motel," She uttered nonchalantly, "told him you were meeting a serial killer, and then let him run off because you didn't want to have to deal with one of his panic attacks. Cuz that’s what I heard. I mean I’m not all surprised by that but Pearl was.”

 

"What! GOD NO!" Greg roared as he tightly gripped the steering wheel, his knuckles turning a pale white color, “I left him with Ruby and Sapphire for forty five minutes while I picked up the brushes for the carwash and got a pizza for us." The thick plastic of the steering wheel started to crack in his grip as took heavy labored breaths, “I was the first person to run after him when he had started having his panic attack." Exhaling a shaky breath he let go of the steering wheel and hung his head, “And it was two in the fucking afternoon, NOT the middle of the goddamn night.”

 

"I know, Greg.” She whispered as she slowly set her cigarette down in the van's cup holder before she reached out and started to rub small circles into his back, “I…I was just messing with you. Ruby and Sapphire both told us what happened.” Her shoulders slumped and her breathing became slow as she opened then closed her mouth before swallowing as she looked away from Greg, “Pearl, well she, she’s just looking for an excuse to be a bitch to you." Reaching towards him, she pulled back and sighed, "Don’t worry about it man, things are gonna be okay.”

 

"I know." Releasing a tired sigh he lifted his head and looked at the faded picture of Rose he has on his visor, "I just wish Pearl would understand that I would never abandon Steven like that.”

 

"Well Garnet and I know." Amethyst whispered as she leaned over and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Don’t worry, things are gonna work out.” She told him before sighing, “I better head back home before Pearl pops a gasket. I mean it’s not like I’m a grown ass woman or anything.”

 

Laughing to himself, he shook his head before waving as she got out of his van, “I’ll see you later Amy.”

 

"See ya Greg." She replied with a lazy wave before she strolled off, a thin cloud of smoke trailing after her as she left his vision.

 

Leaning back in his seat Greg thought of the woman he loved and wondered what she would have thought of Pearl's behavior. She would have probably made us sit in a room together until we both pretended to be civil.

 

Or perhaps she would take Pearl's side. She did leave clear instructions in her will that Pearl was to receive full custody of Steven in her the event of her death.

 

_That’s because she didn’t love you in the first place._

 

Shaking his head he slowly began to drift off into a deep sleep plagued by dreams of him and Rose on a beach where she danced underneath the full moon in the nude as he was slowly devoured by the sands before being dropped into Rose’s room. The soft pink walls swirling and transforming as Rose sat across from him and hurled insults at him until he was lowered into the dark depths of the Earth, becoming a faded memory that was only brought up as the punchline for a series of cruel jokes.

 

\---

 

The moment Jasper told Mala that Eyeball had said hi, everything went downhill. It turned out Lapis had gotten off of work early and had heard Jasper telling Mala what Eyeball had said. Lapis had never liked Eyeball or her friendship with Jasper. She had always insisted that the woman had feelings for Jasper and every time she was mentioned in passing Lapis would seize the opportunity to hurl insults and accusations at her.

 

And if the tense silence between the two of them as they ate dinner was any sort of indicator, the moment that Mala went to bed Lapis and Her would enter the ring once again. She could already hear the announcer in the back of her mind shouting into the microphone in the center of the ring.

  


**_In the left corner wearing the pink and black trunks, standing at an imposing 6'6” and weighing a terrifying two hundred and fifteen pounds we have JASPER “I ONLY LOVE AND WANT YOU” LAZULI! Now in the opposite corner wearing navy blue trunks, standing a meager 5’7” and weighing a lithe one hundred and fifteen pounds, LAPIS “I KNOW YOU’RE CHEATING ON ME” LAZULI!_ **

  


She already knew that any and all of her attempts to reassure Lapis that nothing had or would ever happen with Eyeball would be ignored or twisted and used against her. She still tried her hardest to make Lapis happy before tucking Mala in for the night. But as Jasper walked out of Mala's bedroom and looked down at their open bedroom door, she knew that her attempts had all been in vain before she began the agonizing walk to her and Lapis's bedroom, wishing that something would come along and whisk her away as she closed the meager two feet between Mala’s room and their’s.

 

"So how long have you been fucking her?" Lapis questioned venomously,the moment Jasper closed the bedroom door.

 

"Fuck here we go again." She muttered running her fingers through her hair before she turned to look at Lapis, "How many times do I have to tell you Eyeball and I are just friends." Jasper whisper shouted in an attempt to prevent Mala from hearing yet another argument.

 

"Just friends?" Lapis roared as she stomped across the small room towards her, "You don't think I know that little one eyed bitch wants to fuck you!”

 

Well so much for that idea Jasper thought angrily as Lapis jabbed her finger into her chest.

 

"Who cares if she wants to fuck me?" Jasper spat, “I’m in love with you and only you!”

 

"I care!" Lapis screamed, as she hung her head and started to sniffle, “I know that you’re lying. I know that you don't love me or even want me anymore!” She spat as thick tears welled up in the eyes, “I know that on your little shopping trips that you flirt and chase other women!"

 

"That's not -" Jasper began as she slowly reached out to comfort her wife. She hated seeing Lapis cry and right now she was the reason her beautiful wife was in pain and that…that shook her to her core.

 

"Yes it is!" Lapis growled as thick tears ran down her face as she reached up slapped Jasper across her face, with a deafening crack a thin line of spit flew out of Jasper's mouth, "Tell me was that little one eyed slut tighter than me huh? Did she scream your name as you FUCKED HER in our bed huh? TELL ME!" She screamed slapping Jasper again.

 

"Lapis stop it!" Jasper growled grabbing her wrists tightly, "You're the only person I've ever been with and you know that!"

 

"Don't lie to me!" Lapis spat as she struggled to escape her iron grip, that grew tighter and tighter with each passing second, "I know you're a LYING CHEATING WHORE!"

 

"FUCK YOU LAPIS!" Jasper roared as she struggled to resist the urge to toss Lapis to the ground, so she could feel an iota of the pain she felt by being called…a…a…whore, "Fuck you!" She spat, as her entire body shook with rage, not noticing the pained gasps escaping Lapis as she struggled with all of her might to escape her bone breaking grip.

 

"Jasper! Let…let me go! You're....you're hurting me." Lapis whimpered, her dark blue eyes filled with pain as streams of thick tears ran down her cheeks and stained her dress and wooden floor of their bedroom.

 

Seeing Lapis's pained expression and the way her limp body hung at her, Jasper quickly let go of her wrists and stumbled back as she saw the bright red hand prints that now covered Lapis's wrists. She tried her hardest to form a coherent apology but the words kept dying in her throat, each one being replaced a choked gasp as she fell back onto her ass and slid into the corner of the bedroom. As guilty as she felt about hurting Lapis she felt that she deserved the pain she was in. Lapis had went too far this time. Calling her a lying cheating whore had most definitely crossed the line. Lapis could scream until at her voice was hoarse. She could hit her until she was black and blue. She could accuse her of fucking the entire apartment complex if she wanted to but calling her a whore wasn't okay. Lapis knew how she felt about that word. She knew the circumstances that had led her to hate that MOTHERFUCKING word and she had used it. She could of course justify it's use by saying in her fit of jealous rage that she had slipped up and didn't mean it. Yet the way her voice sounded when she said it.

 

The ice cold tone that dripped with venomous malice as if she had fully intended to rip through Jasper's thick skin and wound her.

 

"I-I-I'm sorry Lapis I didn't mean to hurt you it's just...what you said it.....you know how I feel about that word." Jasper whispered as she pulled away from Lapis's touch only for her to slowly brush her wild bangs out of her face and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

 

"I know and I'm so sorry, my love." Lapis whispered softly as she intertwined her hand with Jasper's and pulled her to her feet leading her to their bed in the center of the room. "I didn't mean to call you that word." She said softly as she pushed Jasper onto the bed, gently peppering her face and neck with butterfly kisses as she straddled her, "Let me make it up to you. Let me show you how sorry I am and how much I love you."

 

Jasper wanted to say no. She wanted to push Lapis off of her and tell her to go straight to hell but she couldn't. She couldn't push away the woman she loved. She couldn't push away the woman who had said her vitiligo had made her even more beautiful than she already was. The woman she had married and promised to be with till death do we part. The woman she had hurt because of a stupid fucking word.

 

"Okay." she whispered before she was pulled into a deep kiss that made her heart began to pound at a break neck pace in her chest.

 

Breaking the kiss Lapis gave her a soft smile before whispering "I love you Jasper Lazuli."

 

"I love you too Lapis." Jasper whispered back wondering if Lapis had really meant it or if she was saying it because it was part of their routine.

 

Smiling Lapis got off of her and locked their bedroom door. Turning to face Jasper she slowly slipped out of her navy blue sundress. Looking at her wife's beautiful sun kissed skin and her dainty figure she began to take off her t-shirt.

 

"Nun uh." Lapis said wagging her finger, "I'm going to undress you and cherish every single second of it."

 

Jasper merely nodded as she dropped her shirt and watched Lapis turn and take off her bra. Using her left arm to cover her breasts, she slowly made her way back to Jasper in only her dark blue panties.

 

"Do you want to see them?" She asked seductively as she sat in Jasper's lap.

 

"Yes I do."

 

"As you wish." She said softly as she moved her arm revealing her supple full breasts.

 

God they're fucking perfect, Jasper thought as she gently felt them running her rough calloused thumbs over Lapis's nipples.

 

"Do you like them?" Lapis purred as she began to grind her hips against Jasper's.

 

"I love them." Jasper replied before she kissed Lapis. She slowly broke the kiss and begin leaving a trail of soft pecks down Lapis's neck and chest before she gently sucked on her right nipple.

 

Letting out a soft moan Lapis stopped grinding her hips and began to lift Jasper's shirt. Pulling it off she threw it into the corner before she took a moment to admire her wife's body. It was absolutely amazing. Her broad shoulders were complimented by her well defined muscles. The stripe like patches of her vitiligo stretched over her muscles making her appear fierce and wild.

 

"You are so beautiful my love." Lapis whispered softly as removed Jasper's bra freeing her large breasts.

 

"No I'm not." Jasper muttered quietly as Lapis gently pushed her onto her back.

 

Lapis frowned as she heard her wife's comment. She would make her feel beautiful then she thought as she begin leaving a trail of soft kisses and gentle bites down her neck and onto her chest as she slowly made her way south. As she reached her waistline she quickly pulled off Jasper's jeans and kissed her lower lips through the orange colored fabric of her incredibly moist panties.

 

"I love knowing I can get you so wet." Lapis purred seductively into wife's ear nipping it before she lowered herself to her face her damp panties.

 

Ripping off Jasper's panties with her teeth she savored the intoxicating scent of her wife's warm and inviting sex. Lapis grinned as she began to trail several hungry lust fueled kisses on the inside of Jasper's powerful thighs causing her release soft gasps as she begged for Lapis to stop teasing her. Cracking a wicked grin Lapis began to slowly explore her wife's warm and inviting folds with her tongue causing Jasper to moan softly. While Jasper's scent was intoxicating the taste of her wetness was truly addicting. It tasted as sweet as honey on her tongue.

 

Each lap of her tongue over and in her wife's moist cunt made her ache as she struggled to ignore the steadily increasing heat between her thighs. She wanted Jasper's strong hands to caress her as her talented tongue tasted and teased her until she was given sweet release.

 

But she would have to wait though because she needed to give Jasper this. She had hurt her badly and she needed to make it up to her.

 

Spreading her wife's folds with her fingers Lapis quickly found her clit and began to lap at it with her tongue before she sucked on it gently causing Jasper to buck her hips slightly. Smiling Lapis started to increase the pace of her tongue mixing in slurps of her wife's delicious wetness which caused Jasper to release guttural moans of pleasure.

 

"Oooh Lapis! Don't...don't stop." Jasper moaned as she arched her back and raised her hips as Lapis inserted her two of her saliva lubricated fingers into her sopping wet entrance.

 

Slowly pumping her slender fingers, Lapis whispered, "This is all for you my love." Jasper merely nodded as she ran her hands through Lapis's hair. Pulling it she softly cried out Lapis's name as she began to ride the tidal waves of her first orgasm.

 

The sound of her name escaping her wife's mouth in utter ecstasy made Lapis's wetness pool even more in aching sex. Slipping her free hand down her own soaked panties she began to pleasure herself. She struggled to stay focused on pleasuring Jasper as she increased the pace of her fingers in own cunt.

 

Breathing heavily she pulled her sticky wet fingers out of her sopping wet sex. Making eye contact with Jasper she began to sensually lick the wetness off of her fingers.

 

"Do you want to taste me my love?" Lapis asked as she slowly curled her fingers inside of Jasper.

 

"Ye...ye...ooh...yes!" Jasper moaned as Lapis traced her wet fingers over Jasper's lips as she lowered her head slowly sucking on her clit, "Lapis!" Jasper cried as her next orgasm swept through her entire body causing her toes to curl as she arched her back and locked her thighs around Lapis's head.

 

Lapis began to absolutely drown in the sticky wet juices of her wife's utterly delicious pussy. Quickly pumping her fingers into Jasper she focused solely on getting her wife to come for her one last time. Pulling out her fingers she began quickly running her tongue up and in her magnificent cunt while making sure to occasionally stop and suck on her clit.

 

With a loud cry of pleasure Jasper rode out her last orgasm pulling Lapis's soft blue colored hair with reckless abandon. As her orgasm finally ended she looked at her beautiful wife who was giving her a kind and gentle smile.

 

"That was amazing." Jasper said basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, "Do you want me to make you feel as good?"

 

"You don't have to." Lapis said as stood and got in to their bed curling up in Jasper's arms.

 

"Are you sure honey?" Jasper asked quietly as Lapis rested her head on her chest.

 

"Don't worry about pleasing me my love." Lapis whispered as she traced an unseen pattern along Jasper's arm with her finger, "All of this was for you. I didn't mean to hurt you and I promise I'll never do it again."

"Okay." Jasper replied as she looked at the ceiling and began to wonder how many times over the past twenty years that they had this very conversation and how long it would be before she heard it again before she drifted off into a restless sleep.

 

~~~

 

_Blue._

 

_It absolutely surrounded her. The various shades and hues all crashing and collapsing in on themselves in an utterly hypnotic kaleidoscopic type effect. The smell of salty sea air was carried on a gentle calm breeze that filled Jasper's nostrils as she looked around in wonder._

 

_"Where am I?" she asked softly as the colors faded away and were replaced by a gentle sea foam color._

 

_Looking around she saw an endless sea foam green landscape. A mirror like floor rippled with each tentative step she took as she tried to make heads or tails of the landscape around her._

 

_Looking down at the floor Jasper let out a gasp as she saw her reflection. She wasn't a grown woman in her thirties anymore. She was an eight year girl with her auburn colored hair neatly pulled into pigtails and was wearing a orange dress with rainbow colored socks and black dress shoes._

 

_"Careful Jasper." A kind voice said suddenly, "You don't want to get your dress dirty."_

 

_"I won't get my dress dirty Skinny. I promise." Jasper replied without meaning to watching a water like version of older sister materialize out of the glass like floor. Her wild hair cut and her tall lithe frame highlighted by a tank top and bell bottom jeans._

 

_"Jasper!" A woman's voice hissed, "Don't you ever call your sister that name! Do you hear me?!”_

 

_"Yes mother." Jasper replied quietly hanging her head._

 

_"Skinny is what they called your whore birth mother." The woman's voice said coldly, "While Julie is almost entirely useless she's not a whore. Now apologize to her."_

 

_"I'm sorry Julie." Jasper said hanging her head._

 

_"It's okay Jasper." Skinny's double said softly._

 

_"Now come with me Jasper." The woman's voice said softly, "You're nothing like Julie or your whore birth mother. You're useful and intelligent but you're fear of water is holding you back. So I want you get out of your dress and get into the bathtub now."_

 

_"But mother I almost drowned." Jasper whispered quietly._

 

_"But nothing Jasper!" The woman's voice hissed as chains of water suddenly emerged from the mirror like floor wrapping around Jasper's wrists, "This silly and incredibly pathetic fear is holding you back. Now you get out of that dress and get into that tub NOW!" The woman's voice screamed as Jasper was drug screaming into the mirror like floor into a vast dark abyss where water filled her lungs as she floated in that dark abyss feeling absolutely weightless even as she struggled pull herself from it’s depths._

 

**_Jasper._ **

 

**_Jasper!_ **

 

**_JASPER!_ **

 

Shooting up in bed, Jasper's nude body was coated in a thick cold sweat as she took heavy labored breathes.

“Jasper. It’s okay. You’re okay.” A soft voice whispered as she felt a pair of ice cold palms slowly brush against her shoulders. “It was just a dream. Just a bad dream.” The voice cooed as it’s owner rubbed small circles into her back, “Say it with me, my love. It was just a dream.”

“It was just a dream.” Jasper uttered as she closed her eyes and slowly laid back down on the bed.

“You’re fine, I promise.” The voice cooed as Jasper's breathing gradually evened out before becoming heavy snores, as Lapis watched her sleep, a apathetic frown adorning her face as she glared at Jasper for a moment longer before turning away from her and drifting to sleep, having a dream very much like Jasper's except in her’s she was not drug screaming into the mirror but rather was pulled to her knees, as thick chains made of water wrapped around her wrists and her throat,


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 2 : Deadbeat_ **

 

Wiping the thick sweat from his brow, Greg looked up from the soap coated van he was spraying down and up at the nearly cloudless sky. What he would give to just abandon this job and just…fly away.

 

"You know what, Greg,” Dewey stated snapping Greg out of his thoughts, as he started to circle his re-election van, “I think, no, I KNOW that Beach City's voters will check my name on the ballot this year just because of how you make my re-election van look amazing." Mayor Dewey boasted adjusting his clip on tie. There was something comical about the middle aged man fawning over his reflection in the mirror. Perhaps it was his oversized suit, the smears on his sharpie colored shoes, or the unsettling smile that was a perfect twin of the adorning the massive replica of his head sitting atop his gaudy re-election van.

 

"Well I try my hardest to make every vehicle that I wash look it's best Mr. Mayor." Greg replied as he turned off the hose and wiped the thick sweat coating his brow.

 

"I've noticed that Greg." He replied as he got into his re-election van, "Thank you and don't forget to vote for me in this year's election." He threw Greg a large button with a crudely drawn cartoon version of his face and in large bubble letters, that were nearly cut off at the edge of the button, Dewey For Re-election.

 

Watching as he drove off and began playing that annoying “May-Or Dew-Ey” recording, Greg released a tired sigh as he popped his already aching back. Rolling up the hose he thought about how this was YET ANOTHER weekend of his that he couldn't see his son. Which meant that Pearl had even more fuel for the "Greg's a Useless Deadbeat" fire. A fire that was quickly becoming an inferno that showed no signs of being smothered despite all the evidence that pointed to him being otherwise.

 

He paid his child support every month, he had the receipts to prove that. He made sure to be entirely civil with Pearl, no matter how grating she became on his nerves. He had not once missed a court date, and admittedly, by skin of his teeth, met the standards set by CPS and their addendums set forth by Steven’s caseworker, Ms. Holly.

 

Yes he knew that it looked incredibly bad that he primarily lived out of his van and was a forty year old car wash attendant but he had proved time and time again to the system that he was perfectly capable father and that he should be given the opportunity to be a part of Steven’s life.

 

He truly wished that Pearl could see or even just acknowledge that? How long was she going to blame him for Rose's death? How long would he have to fight to be more involved in his son's life?

 

_ Just a few more years Greg and he'll be eighteen. You won't have to worry about Pearl dictating every single thing he does anymore because he'll be a legal adult. _

 

While that was entirely true it wasn't good enough for Greg. He wanted to be there for his son all of time not just every other weekend, not when he was a grown man with his entire life ahead of him. He wanted to properly watch his son grow up. He wanted to see him laugh and play and just be the unbelievably kind ball of sunshine he constantly was with no restraints or worries about losing his limited visitation. He just wanted to be the best father he could possibly be for his son.

 

Releasing another tired sigh he bent over to pick up a soap coated brush that he had left on the ground.

 

"Hello Greg." A soft voice said suddenly making him flinch as he quickly turned around.

 

His racing heart slowed down as he saw that the voice belonged to a short caramel skinned African-American woman with an square afro wearing a red flannel and a pair of black jeans with red Converse hi-tops.

 

Chuckling to himself he took a deep breath before shaking his head, “Hey Navy, how’s it goin'?”

 

"Good. How are you?" She inquired with a smile as she stifled a laugh at his reaction.

 

"I'm alright. I just wish I had stayed a musician. Washing cars isn't as easy as it used to be." He answered with a chuckle before popping his back.

 

"Oh come on Mr. Universe if you had stayed a rock star we would have never become friends." She punched his arm gently flashing him a bright smile.

 

"You got a point there." He noted as he returned her smile.

 

"Yup." She nodded before looking around, "So where's my other buddy Steven?"

 

"He got sick so,” He sighed hanging his head, “…so, he couldn't come over this weekend."

 

"Oh, I see." Nodding she took his hand and squeezed it, "Why don't you drop by the apartment later and woo us with us your karaoke skills."

 

"I'd like too,” he began flashing her a smile as looked out at the empty parking lot, “but I think I’m just gonna stay home tonight. Might actually catch up on my books for a change.” He chuckled softly ignoring the smirk the short woman was giving him.

 

“Catch up on your books?” She questioned as she raised her eyebrow and tilted her head to the left.

 

“Yeah.” He nodded as she rolled her eyes, “What? I’m really am behind on them.”

 

"Come on Greg, don't be like that." She told him as she grabbed his hand and led him to the back of his van where she sat him down.

 

"Like what?" He inquired confused.

 

"All mopey and sad." She told him as she crossed her arms, and leaned against him, "I know that you don't get to see Steven as much as you'd like to but moping around when he isn't around isn't good for you."

 

"I'm not moping." Greg protested as he pulled away from Navy and gave her a hurt look.

 

"Yes you are Greg.” She told him sternly before smiling, “Just come here and give me a hug." She ordered as she spread her arms.

 

Smiling he pulled the short woman into a hug before he released his trademark tired sigh. Chuckling at this Navy tightened her hug.

 

"Now I expect your big butt to be at mine and my sister's apartment at 2100 hours tomorrow." She told him breaking the hug, "Not a minute after or a minute before."

 

"Heh heh. Alright Navy." He agreed as Kevin screeched into his parking lot in his car, "I'll see you later then."

 

"Try not to work too hard." She told him with a smile as she walked off, a dark blush filling her face as soon as she was out of view.

 

"I'll try not too.” He whispered as he smiled and turned towards Kevin who impatiently tapping his foot as he leaned against his car, “How may I help you today?”

 

-

 

“Just give me one time! Oooh! Oohh!" She sang brushing her wavy mane, “Nobody’s lookin' at me away! Nobody's lookin' at me aaaannnnyyywwwwaaayyy! I know that I'm hardcore. I know how to start wars, how to scar yours in a...fist fight." She released as soft growl as her baby blue eyes locked on the large stripe running across her nose, "Cause toughness is MY floor! A warriors that bar nor," Baring her teeth she started to jab her fists towards the girl in the mirror, "but this one is far tore up on this night! Some people show it and...and some people hide it!" Lightly tapping the mirror, her brow furrowed as she considered slamming her fist into instead, “But other people do it when they get excited…but…but me,” Resting her head against the mirror she shut her eyes to avoid looking at pale striped girl, who’s head rested against her’s, “I can't even do it,” Swallowing she bit her bottom lip before lifting her head, “when the wrongs all mine.” Staring at her reflection Mala hated that her cheeks were still dry. Why wasn’t she able to muster even a couple of tears for what she had done? Why was she so cold? “Why are you so weird, Mala?” She asked her reflection as a soft knock emanated from her door.

 

“Mallory, come and eat.” A soft voice ordered.

 

“Alright.” Mala replied as she turned away from the mirror and slow made her way out of her bedroom and down the hall towards the dining room  where Jasper was making breakfast and Lapis was leaning against the counter.

"I'm going to take Mala to see Steven later." Lapis said with a bright smile on her face as she stood on her tippy toes and kissed Jasper on the cheek before she sat down at the dining table.

 

"Oh,” Jasper scoffed, shaking her head, “So you’re gonna go hang out with your little Beach Summer Fun Buddy."

 

"He's a good kid and I enjoy being his friend." Lapis replied with an angry smirk.

 

"Don't you think it's a little weird that you enjoy spending time with our thirteen year old daughter's friend?" Jasper inquired as she continued to make breakfast.

 

"You haven't met Steven, Jasper.” She whispered a bright smile filling her at that fact, “He's such a kind and caring kid that goes out of his way to make you feel like you're the most important person in the whole world." Lapis said with a smile as she thought of her Beach Summer Fun Buddy and how he had always been there for her.

 

"Ma's right Mom," Mala muttered as she sat at the table, “Steven…Steven…well he’s easily one of the nicest people to ever exist." She whispered as she hung her head thinking of his pained gasp and his soft spoken apology to her for something that he wasn’t at all responsible for.

 

"I highly doubt that." Jasper grunted in response thinking about how people said the same thing about Rose.

 

_ After all like mother, like son. _

 

"It sucks that his dad's a deadbeat though." Mala muttered bitterly as she thought of the stories she heard Steven's mom talk about worth his aunt, Garnet.

 

 

"Mala!" Lapis scolded, as she glared at her from across the table, "You don't know anything about Steven's dad and shouldn't be badmouthing him."

 

"Well Steven's mom said he was a deadbeat and that's why he only sees Steven every other weekend." Mala explained matter of factly as she crossed her arms and raised her left eyebrow.

 

"Pearl also said Rose was a saint whose shit didn't stink," Jasper retorted before Lapis could speak as she turned off the stove, "and never hurt a fly. Which is a complete load of bullshit.” She spat as she though of Rosa's bubble gum pink coffin being lowered in the ground.

 

"Jasper!" Lapis hissed, her fists tightly clenched as she glared at Jasper, her jaw set as she shook her head.

 

"What? It's entirely true." She uttered placing a plate of in front of Mala.

 

"While I agree that Pearl is incredibly biased,” She uttered, her face grimacing in disgust as she said Pearl’s name, “I don't think it's appropriate to use such language in front of our daughter." She scolded as Jasper shook her head with a sigh before she placed a steaming plate in front of her.

 

"Ugh. Fine. I’m sorry Mala." Jasper apologized as she gave a half hearted frown before winking as Lapis rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone and frowned as she read the message she received. “Shit.” She whispered flashing Mala a quick mischievous smile, while she rustled her wavy hair eliciting a faint giggle from the usually broody teen, "Who are you and what you done with my daughter?" Jasper teased with a chuckle.

 

"Nothing," Blowing a soft raspberry, Mala slowly took her phone out of her pocket and grinned as she read the message she had received from Steven.

 

**Steven : I can’t hang out today because I’m still kind of sick. :( Sorry Mala**

 

Looking up from her phone, she struggled to contain her joy as she saw the disappointed and downtrodden look that her Ma had. Her shoulders were slumped, and her dark blue eyes were dull and lifeless as a frown filled her face.

 

"Is there anyway you can have a good day everyday?" Jasper said with a smile, "I like seeing you happy and actually smiling instead of being all dark and broody."

 

"She's not dark and broody." Lapis hissed coldly narrowing her eyes.

 

"Of course not." Jasper said calmly in an attempt to keep the peace as she sat down. Lapis shot Jasper a cold angry look that said we will have a talk about this later.

 

Hanging her head as she saw the look out of the corner of her eye, Mala bit het bottom lip and stifled her groan. She absolutely fucking hated that her parents would fight every few days, not even, more like every few hours, she thought bitterly as she started to eat her breakfast. Hell their arguing wouldn’t bother her so much if they wouldn’t start snapping at and insulting each other over the stupidest little things. She just wished they could be happy and stop fighting for a change. She liked when they actually were the happy family they pretended to be in public, it made her feel normal for a change.

 

"Can we go to Funland Arcade?" Mala inquired as Jasper and Lapis traded insults in hushed whispers at one another.

 

“Sure.” Jasper said simply as Lapis begrudgingly gave her a smile before nodding at Mala.

 

“It kinda sucks that Steven couldn’t hang out today.” Mala said with a sigh before shaking her head as if to get rid of that negative thought.

 

“Yeah.” Lapis replied in a soft tone before looking up at her, “Maybe he’ll be better tomorrow.” Giving her a faint smile Lapis turned down to her phone and quickly sent Steven a message to get better soon buddy.

 

“Yeah. Maybe tomorrow.” Mala whispered as hung her head, thinking of how she hard it was going to be to see Steven again after what had happened last time, “Maybe if he’s feeling better tomorrow, we can take Mom with us, so she can finally meet Steven.” She suggested hoping that neither would realize why she was suddenly so eager for Ma to meet Steven.

 

Lapis wanted to say no. She wanted to keep Jasper as faraway from Steven as possible. She didn't want the kind hearted boy who had made her feel like she was important and actually worth something to meet Jasper. She didn't want that kind innocent boy to meet her bitter damaged wife. But as Lapis looked at the hopeful look in her daughter's bright green eyes she just couldn't say no.

 

"Okay. We'll bring mom with us, if Steven is feeling better tomorrow." Lapis said with a kind smile watching her daughter feel overjoyed at her response.

 

"Yes! Mom you'll love Steven he's funny and nice and he even said he thought my vitiligo was beautiful." Mala said happily to Jasper.

 

"Well he's right about that Mala," Jasper said smiling at the joy that just seemed to radiate from her usually angry daughter, "your vitiligo is beautiful."

 

It was moments like this when Lapis saw the girl she had fallen in love with in high school. The kind soft spoken girl who had bounced from foster home to foster home. The girl who knew just the right words to say to make you feel better. The girl who had me feel like I was the most important person in the world.

 

If she only was always like this she thought bitterly as she finished her breakfast.

 

\---

 

Kevin was an obnoxious womanizing teenage snob, and if Greg’s suspicions were correct he sold weed too. Of course that second part was unimportant because for some strange reason his typical hateful attitude always disappeared as he started to take the time to admire the job Greg did 

 

"Thanks Greg.” Kevin grinned as he fished his wallet out of his jeans, “Thanks for making my baby shine." Kevin stated as he admired his freshly washed car.

 

"No problem Kevin." Greg replied wiping sweat off his forehead, before taking the money from Kevin.

 

With a wink and a thumbs up Kevin sped off as Greg realized that Kevin had only given him only ten dollars instead of the twenty five he charged for the full service detailing. Sighing he put the money in his pocket and began to roll up the hose when he heard someone running towards him.

 

"Dad!" Steven shouted as he wrapped his arms around Greg’s waist.

 

"Hey Stuball." Greg cooed hugging his son, "I thought you were sick."

 

"He's gotten a bit better," Garnet stated calmly as she approached them, "and we thought it'd be nice to pay you a visit."

 

"Thank you Garnet." He said gratefully as he returned his attention to Steven, who was eagerly waiting to tell him about what he had been learning about this week.

 

"Did you know there's a gem called a rose quartz?" Steven asked excitedly.

 

"Yes I did Stchooball." Greg answered with a chuckle.

 

"It so pretty right!" Steven said with stars in his eyes.

 

"Yup it is. It was actually you're mother's favorite gem." Greg said as he rustled Steven’s hair.

 

"Really?" He questioned shocked as he looked up at Garnet who merely nodded.

 

"Yup, she had a belly button ring with one in it."

 

"Wow!” He beamed, “Can I get a belly button ring with a rose quartz in it?"

 

"Yes you can when you're older but only if it's also okay with Pearl." Greg answered despite knowing Pearl would go ballistic when she found out.

 

"How much older?"

 

"At least sixteen." Garnet answered simply as Greg quickly nodded, "A body piercing is a big responsibility."

 

"But Mala got her ears pierced last year and she's the same age as me." Steven stated as he crossed his arms and lifted his right eyebrow in a stern look.

 

"Getting your ears pierced is a little bit different then most piercings Steven." He answered with a chuckle as he thought of the tongue ring he used to have.

 

"Can I get my ears pierced then?" Steven asked softly.

 

"Hmm I don't know Stuball." He said slowly rubbing his chin, "How have you been doing in your classes?"

 

"Great!” He shouted, “You can even ask ma and she'll tell you, I’m doing really good.” He quickly added.

 

"Alright. I believe you and it's fine with me," Greg said watching Steven jump for joy, "but you have make sure it's okay with Pearl as well."

 

"Do you think she'll let me Garnet?" Steven inquired stars filling his eyes as he patiently waited.

 

"Yes she will." She told him a confident smile as she crossed her arms and nodded.

 

"Yes!" He cheered throwing his arms in the air, "Mala and Connie are gonna freak out when I tell em I'm getting my ears pierced!"

 

"Don't forget you still have to get Pearl's permission first." He added as Steven began calling Connie.

 

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday, Greg." She apologized in a faint tone so that Steven wouldn't hear, as he anxiously tapped his foot waiting for Connie to answer the phone.

 

"It's alright Garnet, it wasn't your fault." He muttered half heartedly as Steven excitedly began telling Connie about how he was going to be getting his ears pierced and how Rose had a belly button ring and how he had wanted to get one but ONLY when he was sixteen. Yeah only then.

 

"While Pearl's behavior was unacceptable,” Her brow furrowed as she thought for the right words to say, “you need to understand she just worries about a lot about Steven." She explained as Steven called Mala.

 

"I understand, Garnet." He uttered bitterly, "She just needs to understand that she's not the only person concerned with his wellbeing."

 

Instead of replying she sighed and gave him a sympathetic nod as Steven said goodbye to Mala. “Well we better get going, Steven" She ordered softly, “We'll see you later, Greg."

 

"See ya, Garnet." Greg said with a wave before turning to Steven, "Come over and give your old man a hug before ya go Stchooball.”

 

"Bye Dad, I love you." Steven beamed as he hugged Greg tightly.

 

"I love you too Steven, be good and make sure you eat your vegetables." He replied holding back tears as he hugged his son.

 

"I will Dad." Steven said simply before he broke the hug and begin walking with Garnet back to the beach house.

 

His son lived less than a mile and a half away from him and yet…it felt…it felt that he he was a million miles away and no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to close that distance.

 

\---

 

"Oh my gosh, Ma! Steven's gonna get his ears pierced." Mala squealed as she got off the phone with Steven.

 

"Really! That's awesome." Lapis replied slipping on a pair of sandals with a pattern of little blue diamonds on them.

 

"We can wear matching earrings now!" Mala beamed.

 

"You'll both look so cute." Lapis replied with a smile thinking about her daughter's not so secret crush on Steven, "My Love, are you ready yet?"

 

"Yeah I am honey." Jasper said walking out of their bedroom wearing a black tank top that stretched tightly around her toned chest and orange gym shorts that hid the faded scars on her upper left thigh. Her wild bleached hair pulled into a messy pony tail.

 

"You look nice mom." Mala said as she ran to her room to put on her shoes.

 

"Thank you sweetie." Jasper said with a kind smile as she began looking for the car keys.

 

Walking behind Jasper, Lapis wrapped her arms around her waist and stood on her tip toes to whisper to Jasper, "You look amazing my love. Just wait till we get back from dropping off Mala at the arcade.”

 

Jasper released a soft gasp as Lapis slowly slid her left hand down the front of her orange gym shorts. "Lapis don't.” She whispered as Lapis slowly ran her fingers down the thin fabric covering her mons down to her sex, “Mala could walk in and see you." She hissed as she slowly grabbed Lapis’s forearm and began pulling her palm out of her shorts, resisting the overwhelming urge to tell her to stop teasing and fuck her already.

 

"She won't see us my love." Lapis cooed as a smile filled her face before she escaped Jasper’s iron grip and began slowly running her fingers up and down her slit. Chuckling to herself as Jasper began to shiver slightly she slowly pulled her hand out of her now moist panties and then her shorts, "Now shush and kiss me." she whispered putting her left pointer finger on Jasper's lips as she turned her around and looked into her bright hazel eyes.

 

Jasper just nodded and pulled Lapis into a deep kiss slowly lowering her hands to grab her behind. Squeezing it gently as she slowly broke the kiss and smiled as Mala hopped out of her room, struggling to put her shoe on.

 

"Come on! Let’s go!” Mala ordered as she hopped down the hall fumbling with her shoe, entirely oblivious to the mischievous looks her mothers were giving her each other, “I got the chance to beat Garnet’s high score at Meat Beat Mania! Come on! Hurry up!”

 

\---

 

"I can't believe you took my baby out to see that deadbeat while he's recovering from a cold." Pearl hissed as she paced back and forth while Garnet casually leaned against the wooden frame of her door, watching with a bored expression on her face.

 

"He's Steven's father and he deserves to at least get a chance to see Steven because he couldn't get him this weekend." Garnet stated in a calm tone before taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes, “I was attempting to be considerate, that’s all Pearl.”

 

"Considerate?” Taking a deep breath her entire body shook as she grit her teeth and stomped over to Garnet, “Greg, ISN’T Steven's father. I'M HIS FATHER! AND HIS MOTHER! NOT HIM!" Pearl growled jabbing her finger into Garnet's chest, "I'm the one who takes care of him, teaches him, cooks for him, tucks him into bed, and comforts him when he has nightmares. Me, Garnet! Not. That. Deadbeat. He's nothing more than a glorified sperm donor." Her entire body shook as 

 

Sighing she crossed her arms and furrowed her brow as she struggled to find the words to not only calm Pearl but defend Greg, “Pearl he's not a deadbeat." The moment the words left her mouth she felt a cold chill crawl up her spine.

 

"Yes he is, Garnet.” Pearl hissed as she opened her closet and began searching through it, “He’s forty years old and lives in his van." She spat as she pulled a black suit with a faded pink tie from her closet before shaking her head and sighing as she laid it down onto her bed, “Not to mention he washes cars for a living. A forty year old man should have his life together.” She explained as she scanned her small shoe rack for a pair that would compliment her suit. “I know that I sound bitter but he’s an overweight slob who’s wasted the past twenty years of his life instead of growing up and being a man…for my son’s life.”

 

Garnet wanted to defend Greg. She wanted to tell Pearl that he was in fact a good man and an excellent father. That her hatred of the man Rose had fallen in love with was preventing her from realizing those basic facts. She had wanted to explain to her that he wasn't in anyway responsible for Rose's death and had suffered just as much if not more from her death.

 

She wanted to do all of this but as she watched Pearl slowly get her outfit prepared and saw the bouquet of fresh pink roses resting on the dresser, she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt overcome her, for not realizing what the date had been.

 

She couldn't bring herself to hurt Pearl like that. Not today.

 

Not on Nora's anniversary.

 

She had already suffered so much her entire life, being used and hurt by so many people and Garnet, well she refused with every fiber of her being to be one of them.

 

So she instead just nodded and hung her head as Pearl continued to absent mindedly belittle and insult Greg. It wasn't as if she were the only person to do so. Almost everyone in Beach City who had known Rose, secretly talked about how big of failure Greg was and how lucky Steven was to have his mother Pearl. How it was absolutely shameful that Greg was a man in his forties washing cars and only attempting to be a part of his son's life when it was convenient for him or when the courts or Pearl demanded.

 

It really seemed that Greg after all was just a another deadbeat. It didn’t matter if people like her Aunt Nancy, vouched for him or if she had her doubts that clouded her judgement about him, she knew for fact that he wasn’t in fact a good man.

 

~~~

 

“You feeling okay, Greg?” She inquired as he sat on the bed next to her and sighed.

 

“I’m fine, Nancy.” He replied as he leaned against her, “Karaoke with you guys always makes me feel better.”

 

“Glad to hear that.” Taking a deep inhale of his strong cologne, she felt a heat rise in-between her thighs and start to fill her entire body as she rested her palm on Greg’s thigh.

 

 

“Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He inquired as flashed her a soft smile, “Because you are. You really, really are beautiful.” Lifting her head so that his eyes made contact with her’s he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, that quickly turned into another slower and deeper kiss. That kiss like the first became another one, and another one until they he had pulled her into his lap while she fumbled with the hem of his tank top.

 

“Come! On!” She hissed as she managed to get the tank top off of him while he chuckled, “Oh ha! Ha! Let’s get you out of these damn pants.” She stated as she got out of his lap and fumbled with his belt and zipper for a moment before quickly yanking his pants down, followed by his tightie whities leaving him almost entirely in the nude.

 

While she had been hasty and eager to get him out of his clothes, he decided to instead to slowly stripped off her clothes. Starting with her dark red flannel and working his way down through every last piece of clothing until all that remained on her body was a pair of crimson boxers. He pressed a soft kiss to her sex through the cotton fabric before gripped their hem as he lifted her hips and pulled them off oh her. As soon as her caramel colored skin was entirely bare, he had begun to kiss his way up her bare body before pulling her into a gentle kiss that allowed her to bask in the scent of his heavenly smelling cologne. Breaking the kiss he gently laid her onto to the bed before kissing her forehead. Then her eyes before kissing her again on the lips except this time the kiss was rougher and filled with raw untamed passion. Leaving a trail of kisses and gentle bites down her neck and across her collar bone he began to gently suck on her small dark almost chocolate colored nipples. She felt a soft moan of pleasure escape her throat as he took his time with them.

 

"Oooh! That feels amazing Greg!"

 

With a soft chuckle he stopped sucking on them and ran his tongue in a circle over the left making it even harder and sensitive to touch before doing the same to right. He made her release a deeper more guttural moan as he softly squeezed her plump and round ass slowly running his tongue through her warm and wet lower lips.

 

"Please!" she moaned softly, "Please Greg! Don't....hffft....ohh...tease me."

 

Listening to her plea he began to slowly explore her folds with tongue. She let out soft moans and gentle yips as his tongue delved into her and slowly ran over her clit.

 

"Oooh yes! Right there!" She moaned grabbing his wild gray hair.

 

"Right here?" he inquired as he slowly circled his tongue around her clit making her hips buck.

 

"Yes!" She yipped as he slowly traced the tip of his tongue over and around her clit once again.

 

Spreading her luscious moist lips Greg quickly began to suck on her dark caramel colored clit causing her buck her hips slightly. Burying his nose in her curly black public hair he picked up pace of his tongue savoring the taste of her sticky juices. Running his tongue up the length of her slit, he released a soft moan as he felt his erection begin to throb as he sucked on his pointer finger before sliding it into her.

 

"You're so tight." he whispered as he began to pump his finger.

 

Softly moaning she slowly gyrated her hips as his fingers found a steady rhythm inside of her moist sex. Slowly pulling out of her he flashed her a mischievous smile as he slowly lapped at the slick coating his pointer before releasing a low moan as he started to suck on his pointer and index finger. Pulling them out his mouth with a soft pop! He gently slid his saliva coated fingers into her, before he began to tease and nip at her clit while he pumped and curled his fingers. 

 

“Fuck!” She groaned as she bucked her hips before wrapping her legs around his head as he slid his fingers out of her and buried his face further into her sopping wet sex.

 

 

Tightening her thighs around his head she slowly moaned Greg's name as he dug his fingers into her behind and as he started to slurp her wetness before rolling his tongue slowly.

 

“Fuck!” She moaned.

 

Removing himself from her thighs he slowly kissed his way up to her mouth gently nipping her bottom lip before he kissed her allowing her to taste the deliciously sweet nectar that had remained on his tongue and lips after he had slurped off the juices on his fingers.

 

Sitting up she began running her nails down his large chest as she slowly guided her right hand to his rock hard erection. Taking it her hand she slowly ran her thumb around the tip eliciting a soft gasp from him. Pushing him on his back she lowered herself to his throbbing erection. Looking him in the eyes she slowly ran her tongue up the length of his seven inch shaft. Kissing the tip before she ran her tongue in a circle around it making him gasp yet again. Smiling mischievously she slowly began to crawl towards Greg.

 

Softly kissing him she slowly lowered herself on to his dick releasing a soft gasp as her moist velvet walls began to slowly stretch to accommodate him.

 

"Oooh!" She moaned feeling him slowly thrust into her while he gently squeezed her breasts.

 

Slowly rolling her hips she began to establish a rhythm as she rode him. His breathing slowly became heavier as she began picking up the pace. Sitting up slightly he began to suck on her left nipple before gently biting the it causing her breathe to hitch in her throat before releasing a soft gasp.

 

"Do you like that?" He questioned in a soft growl.

 

"Ye..yes!" She moaned as she felt his scruffy beard brush against her bare chest as he slowly kissed his way from her left breast to her right. He pressed soft kisses to it before taking her erect nipple in his mouth sucking on it for a moment before nipping it gently as he slapped then tightly squeezed her ass.

 

"Nancy!" He moaned into her ear as she slowly lifted herself off of his engorged member and laid on her back beckoning him to her.

 

"I want you to fuck me Greg.” she stated in a low growl as he lined up his hard cock with her wet and inviting cunt, "I want you fuck me, because I've been a very bad girl Gre-ooh." She cooed before moaning as he slid into her while dragging his right nails down her thigh.

 

"How bad Nancy?" He questioned before he planted a kiss to her neck before pulling away.

 

"Ooh...So bad!" She moaned as he began to slowly and gently thrust into her, "I've played with my...ooooh....tight little....ooooh pussy and thought of you. Oooh yes....because I want you all to myself." Her heart raced as she felt him dig his nails into her lower back. Tightly wrapping her legs around his waist she pulled his sweaty body even closer to her's as he began to roughly thrust into her.

 

"Nancy, you're so beautiful." He whispered into her ear before stifling a loud moan escaping her throat with a deep kiss.

 

"Nancy! Come on Nancy! Wake up Nancy!" A voice said loudly as Greg broke their kiss and closed his eyes as he neared his climax.

 

Navy shot up in her bed suddenly. Instantly feeling downtrodden that she really wasn't with Greg.

 

"Nancy you're gonna be late for work." Doc stated as she tapped her foot, while glaring at Navy through her yellow tinted sunglasses.

 

"What?" Navy questioned as she looked around feeling beyond confused, "Denise what's goin' on? What time is it?"

 

"0912 meaning you got five minutes to get ready for work and ten minutes to get there." Doc explained as she lifted the alarm clock of Navy's dresser and displayed the near blinding red numbers in her face.

 

"Alright." She muttered rubbing her eyes as Doc left the room she and Leggy shared to allow her to get dressed.

 

Throwing off the blankets Navy began to notice that she had an aching feeling in her core. Grinding her thighs together she tried her hardest to ignore the urge to make that damn ache to go away.

 

_ Ugh! Why don't I ever finish these fantasies? _ She thought to herself irritably as she quickly got into the shower ignoring Doc's protests about her being late.

 

Letting the hot water fall down her back she let out a soft sensual moan  she was pretty tightly wound up from the dream of her and him being intimate. She begin to feel butterflies and a soft heat rise in her cheeks as she thought about him. He was sweet and kind and funny and handsome of course. Of course none of that mattered since Greg was very open about being perfectly fine with being single and besides being his friend was just as rewarding as being his girlfriend would be.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped a dark maroon towel around herself before running to her room. Slipping into her red scrubs and black tennis shoes she looked at the clock on the wall.

 

 

**9:20**

 

I can do this she thought to herself as she ran down the stairs and out the door getting into the passenger seat of the Dodge Aspen. Doc looked positively livid her brown eyes practically jumping out of their sockets behind her sunglasses.

 

"Five minutes I said!" Doc fumed as began speeding towards the hospital, "Five fucking minutes and now you're going to be late."

 

"I am not going to be late." Navy said calmly as they ran yet another red light.

 

"I am not going to be late my ass." Doc growled through her  gritted teeth as they zoomed past the big donut, "You are going to be late Nancy."

 

Navy was about to reply when she saw the time on the radio clock.

 

**9:26**

 

"Okay maybe you're right I might be late." She replied with a chuckle as the hospital parking lot came in view.

 

"Damn right I am." Doc muttered as she shook her head and pulled up to the hospital, "Have a nice day sis."

 

"I will." Navy replied absent mindedly as she got off the SUV, “Oh shit! Don’t forget to pick up Greg tonight. I don’t want him to risk driving home drunk especially with what happened in Keystone.”

 

“Will do.” Doc stated as gave Navy a half wave before speeding off.

 

Walking into the hospital Navy thought about her fantasy of Greg. It wasn’t the first, heh, far from it but this one was different. Greg’s dark brown eyes seemed so lifeless and while the sex was great, there was something…off about him. Perhaps it was his voice and the somewhat hollow way he growled her name, it was so different from the way kind, jovial way he usually said it. Hell over the ten long years she had known him, his voice had never sounded that way.

 

_ You’re just over thinking things Nancy. It was just a  weird sex dream about your best friend, that’s it. No more. No less. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel Free To Leave Comments Complaints Criticism And Any Questions Below Or At Either Of Our Tumblrs (VokunStrun.tumblr.com & JubilationLeeWritesFics.tumblr.com) Or Our Twitters (@VokunStrun & @JublieeWrites)


End file.
